Trick or Treat
by SasoDei156
Summary: Una dulce y deliciosa venganza. Fue sólo una broma para Halloween. — ¿Qué les parecería enfrentarse a sus peores miedos?—


**Titulo: **Trick or Treat

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **No hay

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Resumen: **Una dulce y deliciosa venganza. Fue sólo una broma para Halloween. — ¿Qué les parecería enfrentarse a sus peores miedos?—

**Agradecimientos: ** Debo agradecer como siempre a mi asesora/beta/Word/abejita XDDD que siempre me ayuda con mis fics y también agradezco mucho OwO a Mattie por ayudarme con la idea del fic ¡Muchas gracias Alfie (Scath) y Mattie (Yuriy)!...TwT las quiero chibis.

**N/A: **OwO bueno esta supuestamente xD era una historia que iba a subir el 31 de Octubre por la celebración de Halloween pero ¬¬ bueno el fic lo escribí en lápiz y papel en una libreta y la verdad me había dado una flojera enorme pasarlo xD hasta ahora lo termine de pasar al Word, en fin espero les guste. En celebración al día de brujas ÒwÓ.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son obra de Hideraz Himaruya.

...

Sonrió con maldad y satisfacción. Un último grito por parte de su victima lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—_I'ts funny… really...very funny_— susurró a su acompañante, el cual también sonreía.

— ¿Crees que tuvieron suficiente?— lo miró.

—Por el grito de niña de Prusia, pienso que si... han tenido suficiente. —Rió—Espero que hayan aprendido que con nosotros no se juega.

—Claro... Oye, ¿Tuviste que esperar un año para cobrarte esta venganza?—

—Hm, tenía que vengarme de la misma forma, creo yo que es lo más justo— se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro—

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Es cierto lo que dijo Francia, eres un tsundere, Arthur—

Hace una semana. Sala de Inglaterra.

Caminaba de un lado para otro cruzado de brazos, de izquierda a derecha. Pensaba.

— ¡Ya!—gritó Noruega— ¡Me estás mareando, Arthur!, ¿¡No puedes pensar sentado!—

— ¿Ah?—se detuvo y lo miró— ¿Dijiste algo?—

Silencio.

— ¡Bien!—habló el inglés sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Ya tienes alguna idea?—

Sólo negó con la cabeza, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos. Ya llevaban así casi dos horas y a ninguno se le ocurría nada para una buena revancha contra esos tres. Pero de una cosa estaban bien seguros.

—_Antonio, Gilbert y Francis van a pagar con la misma moneda_—

Fue lo que juró el inglés hace un año exactamente, ¿Cuál había sido la razón?, muy simple.

Halloween.

Fue sólo una broma para Halloween que al Bad Trio se le había ocurrido hacerle a Inglaterra por el simple hecho de molestarlo, ¿Por qué mas lo harían? Y Noruega... bueno, él sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado ese día.

_**Hace un año.**_

— _**¡Ah!—gritó asustado el inglés. — ¡Quítenmela!—**_

_**El británico salió corriendo de la sala de reuniones de la ONU, con la ropa totalmente llena de un liquido viscoso y de dudosa procedencia que le había caído encima al momento de abrir la puerta y sobre su cabeza, una araña de plástico, cortesía de España.**_

_**Más adelante, Noruega igualmente corría, siendo perseguido por tres seres que no sabia con exactitud que eran, ni quería saberlo.**_

_**El inglés llegó a la salida del edificio chocando con el noruego quien, inmediatamente, se ocultó tras el rubio, usándolo de escudo. Mientras el británico sacudía con sus manos su cabello tirando la arañita de plástico que tenia una pequeña banderita española en una patita.**_

_**La miró, inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño. Su mirada se tornó mucho más molesta al escuchar unas risas burlonas que se aproximaban a ambos. Los monstruos que perseguían hace unos momentos a Noruega no eran más que Francia disfrazado de hombre lobo, Prusia de momia y España de fantasma.**_

— _**¡Feliz Halloween!—gritaron los tres en unísono empezando a reírse de sus dos víctimas.**_

Bufó molesto ante el recuerdo y miró al oji-verde.

—A todo esto, nunca supe la razón por la que me asustaron a mí— dijo.

Arthur lo miró—Esos tres no necesitan una razón para molestar a la gente, posiblemente la broma era para otra persona y, bueno, te tocó a ti—

—Tsk..._Idioter_—dijo molesto el noruego.

—Rayos, no se me ocurre nada—Inglaterra.

—Oye, las hadas—señaló la ventana donde estaban las pequeñas amigas de ambos.

— ¿Ah?—

Arthur volteó y las miró. Trataban de entrar y el inglés se aproximó hacia la ventana para abrirla. Inmediatamente unas cuantas hadas entraron a la sala; Inglaterra regresó a su asiento.

—Oye, Arthur—éste lo miró—Las hadas, ¿pueden, no sé... crear ilusiones o algo parecido, no?—

Asintió —Ellas cuidan mi ático alejando a los curiosos—una de las hadas voló hacia el inglés sonriéndole dulcemente; Arthur le regresó el gesto—Así como pueden ser lindas y amigables, pueden ser crueles y rencorosas. Éso me gusta de ellas—miró a su acompañante.

—Hmm—

—Tal vez... ellas puedan—

—Tal vez— sonrió al británico.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó por los labios de Inglaterra, miraba a la pequeña hada que aún estaba cerca de él.

— ¿Qué les parecería enfrentarse a sus peores miedos?—mantenía aún su mirada en el hada— ¿Creen poder hacerlo, pequeñas?—

El hadita que se encontraba frente a él y las otras que se mantenían en la mesita de la sala asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras Inglaterra y Noruega se miraron sonriendo, ambos de una forma malvada.

...

...

...

31 de Octubre.

Akuyuu caminaba en dirección a la casa del británico. Los tres habían recibido una llamada, donde se les invitaba a una fiesta en la gran mansión del inglés. En algo habían coincidido el Bad Trio, el que Arthur los haya invitado a una fiesta, era muy raro en realidad, sin embargo, el había dicho que la fiesta era idea de Alfred y Matthew, así que los tres decidieron acudir.

Nada malo iba a pasar o, al menos, eso creían.

Llegaron a la entrada y tocaron el timbre.

—Aún se me hace raro ésto, como que no le tengo confianza al inglesito—dijo Prusia cruzado de brazos —Después de lo que le hicimos el año pasado...se me hace raro.

—Tranquilo, _mon ami_... el que organizó ésto fue América, no tienes por qué preocuparte—Francia.

—Además, el pequeño Mattie también la organiza y él es igual de tierno que Ita-chan—España.

—Tal vez, si, tal vez exagero, ¡Kesesesese!—

La puerta de la mansión comenzó a abrirse lentamente haciendo un terrible y escalofriante chirrido, el cual le erizó la piel a los tres que estaban frente a ésta. Una vez abierta, aparecieron Alfred y Matthew parados, sonriendo, vestidos ambos de vampiros.

—Bienvenidos sean—habló el estadounidense.

—Pasen por favor—Matthew.

—Claro...—sonrió el español, acercándose un poco al pruso— ¿Ya lo vez?, sólo es una fiesta—

—Igual desconfío—

Entraron a la casa, la cual se encontraba sólo iluminada por velas. Antonio, Gilbert y Francis se adentraron más hasta llegar a la sala.

—Raro...—dijo Francis—Alfie, Mattie, ¿Sólo hemos llegado nosotros?— volteó hacia donde se encontraban ambos rubios.

El canadiense le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto macabra ocasionándole un leve escalofrío al francés.

—Si, papá Francia, ustedes son los primeros—

—Pero seguro los demás ya no tardan—le interrumpió América

—O-Ok—Francia río nervioso.

—Pueden tomar asiento, pónganse cómodos mientras nosotros les traemos algo de beber—dijo Canadá.

Y dicho esto, él junto con Alfred, caminaron con paso firme hacia la cocina. Al entrar a ésta, ambos desaparecieron dejando en su lugar a Noruega e Inglaterra.

En la sala, Akuyuu tomó asiento en los sillones. Gilbert aún estaba un poco nervioso.

—Ya cálmate, cabeza de pollo—España con un tono burlón—Si, tal vez la casa de Kirkland sea algo tétrica y más así, sólo iluminada por velas, pero tranquilo... no pasa nada—sonrió

—Claro, así le dijeron a Edgar y aún así se cayó al río—Prusia

Antonio y Francis comenzaron a reírse.

Paso un rato.

—Hmm... Alfie y Mattie ya se tardaron, ¿no creen?— dijo Francia mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina.

—Cierto—España, mirando de igual forma hacia la cocina—Ya tardaron mucho. —

El francés se levantó de su lugar. —Iré a ver si necesitan ayuda—

Gilbert y Antonio asintieron con la cabeza y Francis caminó hacía la cocina, entrando.

—_Petits~_... ¿Necesitan ayuda?, Tito Francis vino a...—miró el lugar, sorprendiéndose.

Volteó de inmediato para regresar a la sala pero la puerta ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde?—

Analizó el lugar. Se encontraba en su habitación.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— se acercó a su tocador, mirándose en el espejo sonriendo—Eje, como siempre soy glamoroso—mandó un beso a su reflejo.

Y su sorpresa regresó, ahora estaba en la calle.

— ¿Ah?—miró a su alrededor —_Mon dieu_...—

— ¡Francia-san!—

El grito de un grupo de chicas lo hizo voltear y olvidarse de lo que hace rato había pasado. Sonrió a las chicas que ya estaban a su alrededor, gritando histéricas como todas unas fan girls.

—Tranquilas, chicas, hay mucho Francia para todas—sonreía.

—Señor Francis, usted siempre tan guapo y...—

— ¿Qué es e...?— dijo una de las chicas

— ¿Qué cosa es qué?— las miró

— ¡Gyaaaaaaaaa!—

Gritaron en unísono todas las chicas, para después salir corriendo de ahí, dejando atrás a un Francia más que confundido.

— ¿Qué les ha pasado a estas chicas?—se preguntó comenzando a caminar. —Eso fue raro, muy raro—

Caminó más, pasando por enfrente de las tiendas las cuales tenían enormes vitrales. Notó que las personas lo miraban con... ¿repulsión?

— ¿Por qué...por qué todos me miran así?—se dijo a sí mismo preocupado, deteniéndose—Esto sí que es raro— se cruzó de brazos. —Siempre me miran y me saludan sonriendo y ahora...—volteó hacia una de las tiendas mirando su reflejo—Ah, pero, ¿Quién es esa persona?, Oh... soy yo—

Palideció.

— ¡¿Soy yo?—Gritó asustado—No... ¡No!...—llevó sus manos hacia su cabello el cual se encontraba completamente desordenado y algo sucio— ¡Nooo!— sus manos fueron a su rostro y su miraba bajó hacia su ropa, sucia y mal puesta. — ¡No soy glamoso, no soy...!—

...

...

...

—Antonio, ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o Gilbird?—

— ¿Eh?— miró al Pruso— Gil, ¿Por qué preguntas...?—

— ¡Gyaaaaaaaaa!—

El grito del francés se hizo escuchar por toda la casa, asustando a los que se encontraban en la sala.

—Ese... ese fue...—

— ¡Francis!— gritó el español.

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la cocina pero...

—No hay nadie—dijo España adentrándose más a la cocina. — ¡Oye, Gilbert!— se giró y ahí estaba Romano — ¿Eh, Lovi-Love?— miró por todos lados — ¿Dónde...Dónde esta Prusia?—

— ¿De qué hablas?, maldición— miró molesto al moreno —Ya estás loco—

—No yo... no—

Notó que estaba en casa de los hermano Italia.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— se preguntó

—Yo que sé, de todas formas eres una molestia—

Rió—Claro, siempre dices eso, ¿ne?, pero apuesto a que te gusta estar conmigo—

El italiano volteó a mirarlo, su rostro mostraba seriedad.

—A nadie le gusta estar contigo, a nadie, incluso al tonto de mi hermano le repugna tu presencia—

— ¿De...De qué hablas Lovi?— se acercó un poco al italiano el cual se alejó de inmediato—Vamos, yo sé que me odias, desde chibi lo has hecho pero no hablas en serio ¿cierto?, y... y lo de Ita-chan yo lo creo imposible, él no me... él no es así—

— ¿Eso crees?—habló una tercera voz detrás del hispano

—Feli... —sonrió— ¡Me alegra verte!— acercándose a él dispuesto a abrazarlo

Sin embargo el menor de los Italia retrocedió, rechazándolo.

—No me toques— habló y miró a su hermano sonriendo con maldad —Nii-chan, ¿Qué hace este español aquí?—

—Estorbando como sólo él sabe— respondió Lovino sonriendo de la misma manera.

Antonio sólo los miraba un tanto asustado. Esa actitud en los hermanos Italia era tan terrorífica e inusual, más en ellos dos, conociéndolos muy bien. Tal vez lo podía esperar de Romano pero... Italia Norte, simplemente... no.

—Tal vez deberíamos enseñarle que no es bienvenido en nuestro territorio, ¿ne?, ¿Qué opinas, Nii-chan?— Veneciano

Lovino y Feliciano sonrieron mas macabramente y de repente los tres se encontraban en un campo de batalla. Antonio se asustó más.

—F-Feli, Lovi-Love, no... ¿Qué?— en sus manos llevaba su hacha. — ¿Cómo?— notó que traía puesto su atuendo de batalla, su gabardina roja que utilizaba en aquellas épocas cuando luchaba en los mares; su miedo fue en aumento. — ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!— gritó

—Te enseñaremos una lección— habló Lovino

Ambos hermanos sacaron de su chaqueta una pistola y apuntaron hacia el español. España sólo los miró.

—_Arrivederci_, Jefe España...—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Dispararon.

...

...

...

— ¡Antonio!— gritó el albino— ¿Dónde te metiste?—

— ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—

Dicho grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, asustando al pruso.

—_Spanien_... ¡_Mein Gott_!— gritó — Ok, creo que... —reía nervioso —Kesesesese... Ore-sama está asustado... bueno sólo... sólo un poco y... y—chocó con algo.

Se giró y vio el objeto con el que había chocado.

Una mesa con...

— ¿Una laptop?— se acercó a dicho aparato —Hm...—presionó un botón y la computadora se encendió.

El pruso se sorprendió ante o que apareció en la pantalla.

—Mi... Mi viejo Blog—sonrió— ¡Kesesesese!, ya tenia mucho tiempo sin visitarlo—movió el mouse, sin embargo éste no servia — ¿Hn?—.

—No sirvo—

Una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Quién es?— miró a todos lados, buscando a quien había hablado.

Nadie.

—Prusia—

De nuevo la voz. Gilbert aún buscaba al dueño de aquella, pero no había nadie.

— ¡A Ore-sama no lo asustas!— gritó— ¡Muéstrate ahora y talvez tenga piedad contigo!—

Nada.

—Etto... por Old Fritz— susurró.

—Prusia— de nuevo.

— ¡Esta bueno, ya!— gritó molesto — ¡Muéstrate!—

—Estoy aquí... en la mesa—

Gilbert volteo de inmediato a la mesa pero ahí solo estaba su laptop.

— ¿Ah?—

—Si, Prusia, soy yo, tu computadora... a la que le echaste helado encima, ¿recuerdas?—

— ¡¿Qué demonios?— palideció.

— Me dolió Prusia, ese helado daño mi teclado, mi mouse, me echaste a perder completamente, mis circuitos... todo—

— ¡No es cierto, tú no debes hablar, no me hables, computadora mala!—

El albino se alejó de la mesa.

—Es tu culpa, Prusia—

— ¡Gya!— gritó al ver como extrañamente a la laptop le salían unos bracitos y unos piecitos — ¡Por Old Fritz!—

El blog desapareció y en la pantalla salió un fondo negro y unos ojitos rojos furiosos.

— ¡Prusia, lamentaras lo que me hiciste!— dijo la laptop acercándosele más.

— ¡_Nein_!— comenzó a alejarse.

—Ya... ¡Ya no eres awesome!—

— ¡_Nein_!—

Volvió a gritar y salió corriendo de la habitación empezando a correr por el pasillo. Los minutos pasaron.

—Pero que... —se detuvo respirando agitado—El... El pasillo no termina— miraba hacia el fondo de éste—Debo regresar, tal vez... tal vez Antonio y Francis ya estén ahí...—

Se giro y chocó con algo. La mesa de nuevo.

— ¡¿_Was_?— gritó y miró a su alrededor

La misma habitación de nuevo.

— ¡No!... ¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?— retrocedió, deteniéndose al sentir como pateaba algo, lentamente miró hacia atrás... palideciendo más.

—No puedes huir, Prusia—

Detrás de él estaba la laptop la cual soltó una carcajada demasiado tétrica la cual inundo la habitación.

—_Nein_... _Nein_... ¡_Nein_!—

...

...

...

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver los cuerpos inconcientes de sus tres victimas, tirados en la alfombra de su sala. Miró a Noruega, quien sonreía de igual forma. Ambos los volvieron a mirar.

—Feliz... Halloween— dijeron al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a reír.

…Fin…

**Diccionario...**

**It's funny... really... very funny (**_Inglés_**): **Es divertido...muy... muy divertido

**Idioter (**_Noruego_**): **Idiotas (xD obvio ¿no?)

**Mon ami (**_Francés_**): **Mi amigo

**Petits (**_Francés_**): **Pequeños

**Mon dieu (**_Francés_**): **Mi dios

**Arrivederci (**_Italiano_**): **Adiós

**Spanien (**_Alemán_**): **España

**Mein Gott (**_Alemán_**): **Mi dios

**Nein (**_Alemán_**): **No

**Was (**_Alemán_**): **¿Qué?

**Notas finales: ** XD espero les haya gustado TOT sentí cosita con lo que Lovino le dijo a Antonio pero bueno me tuve que aguantar jeje me retiro OwO.

¿Review?... Per favore ÓwÒ...


End file.
